


Truly a Mystery

by JesterMonkey



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Demon Days (Album), Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...Who gave 2-D that hickey/love bite on the Demon Days album cover? Will we ever really know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly a Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some cute little idea that I wanted to write about. It's probably going to be really short, but I wanted to practice some descriptions since it's one of my weakest points.  
> So really, this is just an excuse to exercise my writing abilities whilst trying to write something decent and maybe a little humorous.

The room was extremely dark, the only light trickled in from behind thick black curtains. The air in the room was stale and thick layers of dust coated every cup, glass bottle, piece of clothing and cardboard box that coated every horizontal surface. The walls weren't much better. There were holes in the walls from fights and the graffiti that would have kick-started said fights. Broken picture frames with old, fading photos hung from the walls on decomposing pieces of string. The glass in the frames were cracked and covered in thin, grey layers of dust. On the walls in thin black marker, phrases such as "Murdoc is a knob" or "2-D smells like rubbish" or "Russ is fat" or "くたばれ" or even just doodles of offensive portrayals of friends, stick figures and male genitalia. 

On a dirty and worn couch sat Murdoc Niccals, he was hunched over and staring intently at the cover of one of his previous album's. Murdoc's eyes had become red and sore and made only clearer by the deep green and almost black bags underneath. His hair was disheveled and spiked at each side where he would have grabbed his hair in sheer frustration and annoyance by his predicament. During his night in the room, Murdoc's clothes had tiny amounts of dust resting on his shoulders and his back. His trademark golden reverse cross hung from his neck, pointing down towards his loins. Murdoc sighed and threw himself back onto the couch for the first time in hours.

There was an explosion of dust which gracefully floated back down towards the couch and began to rest once more. 

Murdoc tightened his grip on the plastic CD cover and slammed it against his heavily broken nose. He groaned loudly as he rubbed his head against the hard plastic. He pulled the CD back from his face, roughly an inch away from his sore, tired eyes. His eyes focused as he began to scan the cover image for the hundredth time that night.

The cover featured four side-profile images of his band. His eyes followed an anti-clockwise direction, starting from the image which he recognized to be the most important memeber of the band; himself. Murdoc noted the rather plain yet angered look he sported on the cover. He wore his hair the same way he usually did and he wore his cape. Compared to the other images, there was nothing too special about it. Which confused Murdoc as he knew he was the member everyone loved when they didn't like 2-D...or Noodle. But at least he was in the top 4 Gorillaz band members!

Then his eyes travelled south to the young Noodle who was thirteen at the time. Like the man above her, she also looked rather plain and somewhat angered, however Noodle knew to sport a hat and a fancy coat. he couldn't tell what exactly she wore from the image, nor could he remember what she wore from his memory. But Murdoc knew that the soft blue/green tones in her portrait helped her to stand out in the image, much like Murdoc's own purple tones.

To the west was Russel. Backwards hat, coat, goggles and yet another angered facial expression, however Russ seemed slightly angry or frustrated than the others, more so than Murdoc was right now. There was nothing too special about Russel's portrait but it was one of the best images of him ever taken.

Then to the north, Murdoc got to the image he really wanted to see and his blood began to boil. There was 2-D. Murdoc gritted his teeth together. 2-D was the pretty boy. Blue hair, no eyes and cigarette in mouth, 2-D stared off into the distance wearing slightly formal attire and some sort of Scottish hat, perhaps. Murdoc sighed to himself as he looked over the image. 2-D was the front man and he couldn't recall a time when he looked more like the front man than he did on that cover. Or maybe it was the rum finally taking effect.

Murdoc's eyes then narrowed down towards 2-D's neck where he took a deep breath as his eyes widened at the mere sight of it. 

There was a knock at the door and speak of the devil, there was 2-D.

2-d waved to Murdoc. "Ello!" He said, waving softly at Murdoc. 

2-D wandered into the room, carefully stepping around empty pizza boxes and half-empty bottles of various alcohols and held onto the black curtains. 2-D slowly pulled them back and light began to pour in like a tidal wave of colour. Reds, green, blues and whites all began to flood the room, whereas before you would have been lucky to tell black and white apart. Murdoc's eyes twitched as he slowly began to get used to the feel of daylight on his pickled and rotting flesh.

Murdoc dropped the CD. "Oh. So it is morning."

2-D smiled softly at him. "Yup...'Ave you been awake all night, Murdoc?"

Murdoc rubbed the back of his neck and straightened his spine, fire-cracker like pops followed. "Yeah, I must've done."

2-D shoook his head and frowned at him. "What the bluddy 'ell 'ave you been doin' all dis time, Mudz?"

Murdoc gently picked up the album and sighed. He looked back to 2-D's neck. "Oi, 2-D. You remember the Demon Days album cover, 'ight?"

2-D nodded in reply. Murdoc threw the CD at him and 2-D fumbled it and observed it carefully. 2-D held the CD close to his face and looked over it carefully, possibly making sure to take in every last detail. 2-D titled his head and placed the album and his arms to his side.

"What about it?" He said at last, looking down to the floor. 

Murdoc rubbed his eyes, sleeping for mere seconds. "How the bloody hell did you end up with a bloody hickey?"

2-D chuckled and faced Murdoc. He stepped towards Murdoc and gently placed the CD on Murdoc's lap. Murdoc looked up to him sleepily. 2-D grinned and winked to him with an audible click of his tongue. 2-D then turned to the door and carefully made his exit. Murdoc, feeling rather unsatisfied with his response leaned back into the couch and allowed himself to sink into the pile of bottles underneath his seat. Murdoc groaned and tilted his head back onto the flattened seat of the couch. Murdoc chuckled and nodded softly to himself approvingly.

"Nice." He said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, like i knew who gave him the hickey!   
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> I can guarantee that it was not Murdoc.


End file.
